<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lists by Current521</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877748">Lists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521'>Current521</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, carmilla from the perspective of the mechs, miscommunication with deadly consequences, the toy soldier's inability to disobey, what is an order?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is an order? Was it really ordered to kill? Maybe...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Carmilla as written from the perspective of the Mechs, so she's not nice, also they make (probably incorrect) assumptions about her. I don't consider Carmilla "unreservedly evil" but I'm curious as to what she could've done to make the Mechanisms think that, so... Here, have some miscommunication with deadly consequences</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had a list. Carmilla had been too quick to know it didn't disobey, and so it became her private assassin. It didn’t think she ever liked it, perhaps she didn’t even mean it. Maybe she didn’t even know, although it thought she did. Mostly she just asked for it to help her or to save her. But it always ended up killing for her. And it kept a list.</span>
</p><p><span>Not all of the people on the list were names. </span><em><span>Young man, Cyberian refugee, dark hair.</span></em> <em><span>Child that looks like a young, human Brian. </span></em><span>Some were names. Almost all the Mechanisms were named, though it knew those were not Carmilla’s fault. and so were some others. </span><em><span>Marian. Silas. Bertie. Rose.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>The Toy Soldier kept a list, and it was no longer ordered to kill. It had told the others what it could do, and they respected it. Only Jonny had ever ordered it to kill, and only once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the one time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he hadn't ordered. Maybe he'd just asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it had wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>